The Nightingale
by aprrayn
Summary: Erik, the Opera Ghost has not been heard from for about two years. He sees the new singer caressing the angel-demon statue by the Grand Staircase and a bond is formed out of wonder and mystery. Please excuse any mistakes. Please read and review! Chapter 6
1. It Is I!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but maybe the character, Adrianna and the really cool statue in this chapter! All things related to The Phantom of the Opera belong to Gaston Leroux and/or Andrew Lloyd Webber. Go split the credit amongst them.

The Nightingale

Chapter 1: It Is I

"I don't know if I still want to go through with this, Miss Giry." Meg Giry could sense the nervousness in her soft voice. "I confess I never really thought of getting a professional career and performing for an audience other than my friends and family. Sometimes it is hard enough for me to sing for them too."

Meg gave her a gently smile and took the young girl's hands in her own. "But your voice…is that of an angel. I have never heard anyone with such talent before, you could even surpass that of our recent Christine Daae!" she exclaimed. "And you told me, you've visited the Opera House before? When?"

"Uhm…w-when I was about four, eighteen years ago, my father took me to Paris and we saw Faust. I used to sing the songs from Faust after that trip all the time. I fell in love with the building, the music, the singing…it was all so dazzling." She laughed quietly. "And now, here I am, heading back to actually perform on that same stage."

Meg nodded and left them to silence for the rest of the carriage ride. She observed the girl, Adrianna Hale. She was obviously still tense and uncertain about all of this. It was astounding, though. Meg Giry had been invited to a friend's wedding and she was introduced to Adrianna. She was very surprised when everyone started to urge the girl to sing a song for the newly weds. She hesitated, turned red but gave in. The power of her voice struck her full of awe. She sang as if singing were the most natural thing in the world with a sweetness and pureness she had never heard from one of the Opera House singers and prima donnas before.

She was ringing her hands together and constantly brushing strays locks of her raven hair from her glowing amber eyes. She was a very thin and fragile looking thing with pale skin and blushing pink cheeks.

"So, Miss Meg, what do you do at the Paris Opera House?" Adrianna asked, breaking the silence.

"I am in ballet. My mother is head of the ballet department there. I sent her a letter about you and she is the one who told the owners of the Opera about you. You shall sing for them there once we arrive." she informed Adrianna. Adrianna shifted uncomfortably and stared out the tiny window.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." Meg said, looking up at the girl's distant expression.

"I want to ask you about the Opera Ghost…is he still there?"

Adrianna saw the surprise in Meg's face and looked away. "There has been no sign of the Opera Ghost for at least two years, Adrianna, since Christine Daae has left…" She turned to Adrianna who looked almost sad. But at the mention of Christine, she looked lost. "He was, well, in love with a rising prima donna two years ago. Because of his affection for her, there was a lot of trouble for the Opera House. But after she left…we haven't received any of his notes or anything at all. Very curious, wouldn't you say?"

Meg seemed surprised at Adrianna's far-off gaze, staring at her hands in her lap as if she had never seen them before. "Does anyone know his name?" This was a very curious question to ask about the Opera Ghost.

"No, no one, I think. No one is even sure if he is man or ghost."

"I see…"

The rest of the trip was in peace and small-talk. Meg led her inside the Opera House and Adrianna stuck close but gazing at everything around her. There was a light in the girl's eyes that made Meg smile. "Come," she said, taking Adrianna from her gazing. "You can change in my dressing rooms into a fine dress. We will meet the owners Monsieur Andre' and Firmin in an hour. I shall take you on a tour too. Recognize anything here?"

Adrianna looked around and caught sight of the grand staircase. The statue of a young woman called Marcello's Pythia laid just beneath the grand staircase caught her eye. She had seen it before, remembering the expression of the young woman's face, surprise but happy at some invisible person coming up to her, her hand put up in shock. She smiled at it and back at Meg who nodded, knowing.

They continued to walk up the stairs and at the top of them, against the right, half hidden in darkness was another statue, but of a tall man. It looked alive, like it was following their every move. She took a step toward it, attracted by the small light that illuminated the part of the man's white complexion, his dark eyes gazing soothingly at her. The trace of dark hair that fell over his eye attracted her to want to move it… "Adrianna, we must be quick. You need to change."

She quickly turned from her hypnotic state and followed Meg who was already half-way down another hall. "Careful, you could get lost around here easily. We wouldn't want you to be swallowed by shadows."

Meg led her into her dressing room and laid out a simple but elegant dress for her. "It never hurts to try to impress the managers, eh? I'm just going to look for my mother and inform the managers of your arrival, okay?" She left swiftly and closed the door behind her for Adrianna to lock.

She stared at the dress laid across the chair and scooped it into her arms. She quickly dressed and once she thought she was presentable, left the dressing room to find Meg. She said that at this hour, everyone was rehearsing on stage, preparing for a new show called "Renaldo" and trying to assign parts.

Adrianna peeked outside the dressing room and saw the endless halls at her sides. She remembered her way because they had passed the entrance to the theatre that led to the stage. She remembered seeing the entrance if she passed by the grand staircase again.

The staircase entrance was empty just as she had met it too. All the states stared at her as she walked across. She went to look at the man statue she had seen before. She was surprised to find it gone from the dark corner. The statue's eyes gazed at her from the opposite side watching her where she expected him…or at least a statue to be.

She walked down the stairs and found another statue. She did not remember it, maybe it was new? It was strange among everything in the Opera house. It was not soft and angelic but dark and gothic. A man on his knees, you could not see his face as he clutched it in his hands, dark wings sprouted from his backside and he was covered in shreds and rags for clothes.

…the eyes watched her as she approached the dark, black marble statue. He was entranced, which was rare for him, as he watched her walk towards it. They both seemed to be hypnotized.

She looked around her to see if she was alone and relieved that she was, but wasn't really. The man in the shadows struggled to keep her in his sight. His breath took a sharp intake as he watched her arms stretch out in front of her to the dark frozen figure. Her hand trembled to the statue's covered face. He almost pictured the statue looking up and enjoying the gentle caress of her hand. She held his head in her hands and gazed at the mortified figure with such an adoring look, the shadowed man had a hard time trying not to feel the heated jealousy growing in his chest.

There she was, this mysterious girl standing in front of the statue, her hand caressing his stoned face. Comforting the pain sealed inside the statue for all of eternity. Her gaze soft and eyes distant.

"Beautiful." he whispered with such softness, anyone could have mistaken it for a breeze through the cracks.

His eyes widened as she softly almost whispered, but to his trained ears, was sang and easily heard, to the immobilized figure.

"And who will come to you and sing in the dead of night…

Take you away and love you but I?

Who will you turn to…to forget life?

And keep you in warm arms in the dead of night…"

That voice…Erik's heart was beating rapidly. Never had he heard such a voice. He never imagined such purity and natural melody and sound to be confined in such a person on earth. It was a gift only thought to belong to angels…

The hidden man, Erik, stepped out, trying to stay within the comfort of the dark and placed a gloved hand on the rail. He did not know this song or whether she had just made it up…but he was compelled to sing along in some unknown enchantment.

"It is I…I to come and take you away…

Take you away from these endless days

Carry you on swift wings of mine

And keep you in warms arms in the dead of night…"

She seemed not to notice it consciously. But she acknowledged it and sang back…she was singing to him…

"It is I! It is I!"

He found a strange desire to move closer. He sang back, his rich voice invisibly enveloping her… "It is I! On my wings! IT IS I!"

It is I…


	2. Angel of Legend

Disclaimer: Yes, I make up my own lyrics in this…thing. Erm, in this chapter, I own the made-up play "Renaldo", the lyrics, and yeah. All things related to The Phantom of the Opera belong to Gaston Leroux and/or Andrew Lloyd Webber. Go split the credit amongst them.

The Nightingale

Chapter 2: Angel of Legend

Her soul was being dragged down, the power of the voice accompanying hers full of such want…such need…it was empowering her. The voice faded and stopped. She stepped away from the statue and was unaware of her now shaking form. That voice, it had filled her with such emotion and excitement. It reminded her why she loved to sing! Needed to sing!

She turned around and froze at first sight of the dark figure moving along the rail towards the steps. His gaze was steady and never left hers. He walked towards the steps but looked as if he were really floating. His black cloak dragged behind him and down the steps as he slowly approached her. The darkness crawled away and she could see him now.

She focused on the part of his face that was visible. The same lock of hair in his dark eyes. They both looked as if his eyes were fire within but his face was emotionless. The paleness of his face glowed against his dark attire. The mask he wore on the opposite side of his face radiated elegantly and looked so still that she could still have thought of him as a statue.

She could still hear the voice that sang with her. "…in warm arms in the dead of night…" How her heart was beating so!

She was still shaking all over, her hands clutching the side of her dress. He saw this as he got closer and stopped about five feet in front of her, his hand still trailing on the rail and one foot still on the last step. Erik's mind seemed in a daze. The only thing that went through his mind was how this was the closest he's ever been to a person in almost two years now.

They both heard the opening of a door somewhere off and Erik spun around hearing "Adrianna!" He ran swiftly to the side and she saw him just stand there against the wall, completely hidden in shadows. His black cloak stopped of its swishing and he became indivisible though she knew he was still there.

"Adrianna! There you are! Come, they are ready to hear you now!" Meg ran swiftly down the steps and took Adrianna's hand. She was still focused on the shadows where /he/ still watched them. "What are you looking at? There is nothing there. We mustn't let them wait!"

She finally awoke from some sort of dream-state and followed Meg up the stairs and into the theatre where she saw people, dancers, musicians, stage workers moving about.

Erik moved out from the shadows and watched them as they ran towards the stage. He had just revealed his existence to someone, just one person, but he hadn't intended to for a very long time. Would she tell someone immediately? Would they believe her? But she hadn't revealed him to the young Meg Giry just now…he fingered a gold ring on his finger and whispered a name that could only be half heard.

"Christine."

He had often thought of that very name. He had never spoken it out loud before until now. He swept toward Box 5 with a graceful turn of his heel.

In his Box 5 he saw everyone moving below him as he hid in that dark, concealed space. His glowing eyes could be seen if anyone took the time to notice.

No one cared…

He crept over to the edge and stood so he could see the two figures of the women walking up to the stage below him. He saw that girl, her name was Adrianna, tug on young Meg Giry's arm. Perhaps she would tell her friend? Meg Giry would have had the look of either utter fright or surprise but instead she looked amused at whatever Adrianna was saying. He could distinctly see her mouth say "you want to know more?" So, this new young singer wanted to know more about him.

But they were both met by those two nutters, as Erik liked to think of them, the two managers, Firmin and Andre'. The young lady looked at Meg as the managers spoke to her and Meg nodded with a reassuring smile. She walked onto the stage where the two managers waved for her to stand. Madam Giry with her cane walked over to the girl and handed her some papers…"Okay, can you please sing these lines here?"

She nodded and took the papers.

"What is a kiss from the angel himself?

Sweeter than the legend that is told

And with a kiss goodbye

The story will never grow old…"

By now, the stage had gone completely silent and everyone was listening. Adrianna tried her best to ignore this. Someone seemed to whisper into her ear like they were right beside her "…sing, sing…sing…" And then she closed her eyes and heard only her voice singing.

"With the touch to make spring come early

I want the angel with the touch of gold

I want the angel for only me

That kiss, sweeter than the legend that is told…"

She opened her eyes and expected whoever was whispering to her to be there but only the empty audience seats stared back. She looked back at Meg who was watching from offstage, she looked so happy. Monsieur Firmin and Andre' were both excitedly amongst each other. They turned to her with bright expressions. "Miss Hale, we would love for you to be a part of our Opera House…" Firmin said.

"…and for you to try out for our next leading female role too." Andre' quickly added.

Everyone continued to their work and the stage was all abuzz about the new singer and maybe future Prima Donna. Adrianna was introduced to others on the stage and Meg led her offstage to see to her new dressing room.

They both walked in silence but both were equally excited.

…and he followed her…his eyes still anchored on her…

Should hewould he…no, no one's used that dressing room in years. But he needed to keep an eye on this new singer. He had to sing with her—even for just one more time! As he followed them, he quickly scribbled a note down for her but she had to receive it when she was alone. He could not have her tell anyone about his existence like…she did.

He pulled himself together and was able to find a way to see into her assigned dressing room. The two girls talked a bit, Meg congratulated her again and Adrianna was left alone. He watched her as she brushed her hair, staring intently at her reflection. He gazed at her and something stirred inside. He couldn't tell if it was anger or longing or both. She was beautiful. And then…there was something else about her, was it because he had heard her singing? She did sing with such an unknown talent to mankind.

He continued to watch as she strode over to the couch against the wall and decided to take a nap after locking her door.

Erik silently crept to her vanity mirror and placed the note upright against the glass where she could easily see it. He turned to leave but he stopped and took hesitant steps toward the couch.

He stopped and was now at her side where he knelt down to get a better look at her. Now he was really close. He was so close that he could…he might touch her…and he subconsciously lifted his hand to her face. His long, gentle fingers caressed her cheek, stroking her hair and removing stray hairs from her face.

His hand froze as he realized what he was doing. He became angry at himself and instantly left. On his way to his underground home, he told himself over "this is just to bring her voice out to its full potential, no feelings, for the sake of music only…you are the angel of music, soul purpose to see that everything in this opera house has the right singers, dancers, musicians…" He was in the boat now and he stopped rowing, so he was just being cradled by the lake's weak waves.

He ran his hand through his dark hair, the image of that girl lifting her hand to the statue of what he thought to be "an angel transforming into a demon". The image of her gently caressing the man's face… But there was not even a devil in hell uglier than he. He needed to keep his heart as ice, needed to keep it safe from harm. And he whispered part of the line Adrianna had just sung:

"…the angel for only me…"


	3. Dance With Me

Disclaimer: I own lyrics here again, meh. Those lyrics DO NOT really exist in Romeo and Juliet. All things related to The Phantom of the Opera belong to Gaston Leroux and/or Andrew Lloyd Webber. Go split the credit amongst them.

The Nightingale

Chapter 3: Dance with Me

She woke with a startle and had forgotten where she was for a second. She sighed deeply, remembering she was in the Paris Opera House and now part of the singers there. She sat up and placed her feet on the ground, once again looking around at the dressing room she was in. Something on the vanity set made her stand up.

Someone had left her a note. Meg?

No, she had locked the door.

She stood and for some odd reason felt herself shaking uncontrollably again. She picked up the note and carefully unfolded it. She held her breath as she read:

"Dear Miss Adrianna Hale,

I congratulate you on your wonderful singing. You have won over the managers, the Opera, and even me. You are welcomed here and your talent is greatly needed now-a-days at my Opera House. I hope you have found the building to be very comfortable.

Forgive me for our speechless encounter on the grand staircase. It was rude of me not to introduce myself there. Your singing was enticing and I was very honored to sing with you before, Miss Hale. I promise you, we shall do it again. If you have problem with anything, do not be afraid to tell the Angel of Music. Again, congratulations. I look forward to your upcoming acceptance for the lead role and to our next encounter. I remain you obedient servant,

O.G.

P.S. You have very good taste in art. That statue is my favorite of all the statues on the grand staircase."

Adrianna folded the letter back up and tucked it into her dress pocket. It was near eight o' clock and everyone must have retired to their rooms by now. She decided to get a feel of the halls around her dressing room at least.

Who was "O.G."?

She unlocked her door and just walked down halls she felt safe and alone in but close to her dressing room. She suddenly found herself on the stage, a few lights were on. She walked across it, examining the large, velvet red curtains, the floorboards, background props, a box of pieces of costumes…she picked up a black and red mask with a red feather on the side and placed it on her face.

She suddenly started to dance an old dance she had seen from "Romeo and Juliet". She lifted her hand and touched an invisible dancer's hand and started to dance with nobody on the stage.

She began to hum a song to it, lost of her steps and where she was…

A white gloved hand touched hers.

His dark eyes met her amber eyes.

Everything else disappeared around them.

"A moon is not full unless you want it to be

Love is the disease and the only cure

Tonight you can only dance with me…

And fall into this strange night's silent allure…"

He sang softly and he could see her eyes flood with different emotions all at once. But it was hard to see what she was really feeling with her mask covering her face.

They danced across the stage, her dress and his cloak flailing behind them. Their eye-contact never broke. As they danced, they seemed to have a silent conversation like that, each knowing and unknowing to its meaning. Adrianna felt his finger lace with hers for only a moment and then his hand went back to just their rigid fingers and palms touching.

They danced in and out of the shadows with such grace. They looked like beautiful spirits enjoying the light of the harvest moon. "Tonight, love, you are only for me…" he sang, almost a whisper, just for them to hear. Then their dance stopped and they stood there with their hands touching.

They're hands dropped and he lifted his hand to her face and took the mask off. She just stared in wonder at him.

And then she lifted her hand to his face…his breath hitched slightly at this. No one had touched him for two years now. And her hand was moving to his face, she was caressing him. 'Like the statue' he thought. He felt himself melting with the emotion of needing this for so long. He just stared at her with an impassive expression. And then he felt fear as her fingers began to trace his mask. 'No! Please! Don't! I don't wish to loose another!' his mind mentally screamed out. But he kept silent. Her finger traced his mask and then it traced the corner of his mouth, his jaw line…

"The Phantom of the Opera…" she breathed. "The Opera Ghost, the—"

"Your Angel of Music," he finished for her.

Her hand lifted from his face, a burden and gift lifted from him. So, she was not going to lift his mask then. A wave of relief overcame him and he took her hand and pressed it against his face again without thinking. He had longed for human contact, company, for someone's touch for a long time…for a lifetime.

They stood like that and he even closed his eyes for a second to enjoy her caress. She saw that pain in his eyes when she touched his mask. Now she knew more about him, and even what happened with Christine.

But did he remember? Did he remember her still?

Most likely no. They had only met and known each other for less than a week…but she was here and she remembered at least.

And they were both hiding in the shadows together.

Erik snapped back to reality and let her hand go…but slowly. They had been staring into each other's eyes for a very long time and Adrianna finally looked away, her eyes resting somewhere in the dark.

She felt her heart beat faster as his face drew near hers and he whispered into her ear "I shall be looking forward to your lead role. We will have to start practicing, you and I." She closed her eyes at his soothing voice hypnotized by some secret melody behind his words, playing with anyone who heard it and entrapping their heart. He was so close that he could smell her lilac perfume. Dare he?

He kissed her cheek as if she were made of the thinnest porcelain…if he kissed her, she could break.

She whispered just as his lips left her touch, "You can not be a ghost…"

"No, just a monster hiding under—"

"An angel…"

He withdrew himself and stepped back into the darkness. "Come with me, my Angel, something for you…" He took her hand at her side and brought her into the dark with him. He led her down a hall and to a door not so far from the stage. It looked to be in a section of dressing rooms. "Darling, your dressing room," he said.

"Oh, b-but I've already received one, A-Angel." she said. "My things…"

"…have already been put inside here. It is better for you to be near the stage and this room has better requirements for you, my Angel." He looked surprised when she turned to him with a pained expression and then away. He stroked her cheek and his touch drew her to face him. His face showed no trace of emotion but his eyes asked her 'what is it, darling?'

"You called her that too, Angel?" Adrianna asked.

It was now Erik's turn to look away. He wanted to be angry with her for even bringing this up but couldn't. "Y-Yes, yes, I did, occasionally." He turned to her. "I called my student that sometimes, you do not wish to be called that then?"

Was he angry at her for even leading their conversation to this? "Please, Angel…"

Something in his eyes lighted and he continued to gently stroke her. He began to hum something, this little tune tugged at her heart. "For the angel's voice trapped within the soul of a human…" He stopped and smiled a small charming smile. His words obviously had some sort of effect on her, her eyes had widened.

Inside she mentally pleaded 'Remember, Erik, please remember!'

He continued to hum the tune that both inside remembered faintly. It was some sort of carnival tune. "Nightingale…" he sang to some rhythm. He nodded, pleased with the sudden choice of name.

"The bird that sings to my nights,

The nightingale sings to me good night…"

"Nightingale, would you like that better, darling?" She nodded slowly. But why torment her with old nicknames? Did he remember and was he playing with her mind…her heart? Or had he really forgotten? She wanted to know.

"How did you know my father used to call me that, Angel?"

Erik just stared at her. "I did not, my nightingale. I must go now. You must continue to rest. Tomorrow you will take the lead role and we begin our lessons together."

Adrianna turned the door knob and he followed her inside. Memories attacked him, most of them sad and painful. She watched as he approached her mirror and disappeared inside it. But he called to her, his voice coming from all four walls. "Only call to me, call to your Angel and I will be there. Call to me, nightingale with the voice of yours that sings to the lonely stars…"


	4. Let Us Dance Again

Disclaimer: I own more lyrics, but toward the end they belong to ALW because he knows how to ruin my life. All things related to The Phantom of the Opera belong to Gaston Leroux and/or Andrew Lloyd Webber. Go split the credit amongst them. And…behold music's throne! RAWR!

The Nightingale

Chapter 4: Let Us Dance Again

Adrianna woke and again did not recognize where she was. She looked around at her things that were sent to her new dressing room. A dress stood on a figure with a sleek figure that matched hers. It must have been Christine Daae's dress before, she thought. She didn't like it there so she carefully tucked it into a wardrobe where she saw other elegant dresses and costumes hanging. But as she was closing the wardrobe door, she noticed something flash at her. It was a golden brooch. Knowing it had been a gift from the Opera Ghost to Christine, she quickly closed it.

She left her dressing room and met Meg practicing on the stage with the other dancers. She looked the papers over with her as they took their breaks. "Are you nervous, Adrianna?"

"No, but scared. Is that worse?" Because the Angel wants me to have this part so much, she wanted to say.

"It's okay, you'll do great. Carlotta hasn't been to practices much and she's not even as good as you!" she joked. Adrianna gave her a weak smile wondering who this Carlotta singer was.

Clacking of heels made everyone turn to the center of the stag where a woman in much make-up, furs and pearls stood. "Ahem…ahem, AHEM! Yes, can anyone tell me where the managers are? I believe he has the papers for my role of Felisa in Renaldo." Monsieur Firmin and Andre' rushed to the stage and met her.

"Remember, you must convince us the part is for you. First listen to our newest addition of singers. Miss Hale, please come over here," Firmin beckoned over to her. "Are you ready to sing those lines for the role of Felisa?" he asked. She nodded and he looked pleased at her readiness. "You may begin."

The stage was silent again to watch but Adrianna quickly forgot about this. She sang Felisa's lines in the scene where she sees Renaldo riding towards her, thinking of their doom if they were caught together.

"My love, my life, stay away where you are safe!

Hold me not and go back to your haven and I to my betroth

Take me from your beautiful mind and gentle heart

Think of me never and keep us only in spirit, wish for me not!"

Her arms opened for someone invisible to welcome an embrace, to the invisible audience, and unaware, of the masked figure watching her performance in Box 5 who in turn stretched his arms to her and answered her lines with his own.

"My love, please…my love…" she sang, her voice fading. He gave her a silent praise for just receiving the lines and already doing so well with them.

The stage was silent as she stepped down from the center and sat next to Meg who gave her hand a squeeze.

"Now, if you could like to try for the part, you must sing the same lines for us…" the managers said to Carlotta. But instead of going up to perform the lines, she dragged the managers into the hall and everyone presumed their work. What was Carlotta so eager to speak with them over about?

Erik cursed the woman under his breath for even still wanting the part. What was she up to?

Later that day, the results were put up for everyone to see. Adrianna retreated into the shadows, Erik watched, after she saw the paper with the names.

She ran to her dressing room in tears and sobbed at her vanity set, her quivering figure reflected in the mirror. She buried her face in her hands and tried to stop but the tears seem to come from years of hiding…and now, this. She locked her door, knowing Meg would want to comfort her again, which she appreciated greatly, but did not need right now.

She stood suddenly and heard her voice soft and shaky, just to singer herself calm.

"Come out from your secrets and hiding there, take me with you in my despair

Keep me with you and tell me good night, and hide me from the eyes that stare in this light,

My angel that rocks me to sleep, my crying Angel

…d-denied from heaven at its gates, my only, my Angel, my only…"

The mirror began to glow but she did not notice because she again buried her tearful face in her hands. He stepped out from the mirror and stroked her hair. He was relieved to find her calming at his gentle touch and her sobbing shoulders began to relax themselves.

Curious, Erik thought, Christine never cried when she didn't get her parts. Adrianna knew who was there and lifted her face, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to sing those lines, be a g-good singer…for you, I did not even mean to call for you. I just needed to sing for myself, Angel. I-I'm sorry,"

He nodded, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She stared back at him through his reflection too, ashamed at her current state. "I can not say I am pleased with the results either, nightingale." He helped her stand once she was composed. "Come with me, you shall have that role. We need to start practicing, darling."

He led her to the mirror but he could tell she was hesitant. He drew near her and whispered "I promise no harm to come to you, darling. Let me take your hand…" He grasped her hand firmly in his with no intention of letting go and they disappeared into the mirror and everything in their sight went black.

Adrianna closed her eyes, feeling Erik's hand in hers. At the same time, she wondered when she could tell him when she knew his real name, the name of a trapped monster, nothing but the name of a mere boy.

Suddenly, his hand disappeared from hers and she called to him, frightened. "A-Angel? Angel?" she called. She felt the wall next to her but Erik was not around; at least she could not hear or feel him. Her fear increased. "Angel? Are you there? Please!"

She felt an arm wrap around her and she felt her hand on his shoulder. "I am here, nightingale," He continued to lead her and her eyesight improved in the dark. She could now make the faint figure of Erik walking beside her and the flash of a gold band on his hand that held hers. And then she noticed the light at the end.

They were now in front of an underground lake, its light reflecting it against them. Adrianna could feel Erik staring at her as she looked at the house at the other end. She turned to him and their eyes met again. He released her from his arms and helped her into the boat.

They slowly paddled across the lake, Erik keeping his eyes on his pupil the whole time. She tried not to look nervous or frightened, though she was a little. The first thing she noticed there were the bushes of roses that surrounded the house, and the giant black gate that surrounded the house. The windows were dark and everything was quiet. She felt the thud of the boat against the land on the other side and Erik took her hand and helped her out of the boat. Inside, there were many candles and a giant organ in the middle of the entrance, a ray of light glittering on its keys.

There was the organ, papers of music sheets, bookshelves of famous musicians, a violin sitting in an arm chair…

This was the kingdom of music, music's throne.

Erik immediately went over to a grand piano standing with pride under a painting of dark trees, their branches stretching our menacingly at Erik who sat underneath it on the bench seat. He looked back at her, still lingering at the door. "Come, come and sing with me, my nightingale, let us sing together once more."

He began to play and the each note he played called out to her and she answered, singing with its notes. It was a song from an old Celtic folklore of drama and tragedy. Their song rang out.

"And come to me and play in the wind's dance

We will dance together until the clouds die away

And we can fly back until the music dances again in the trees

We will sing together another day, in some other life of misery, another day!"

Erik raised his voice and sang with her, the power of his voice enthralling her so. She had to hold onto the side of the piano for support he looked up but she continued to sing.

Erik continued:

"Come to me and swim in the melody of decades ago

Praise the sun and moon for beauty

And maidens dance with bells

Come and dance with me again, dance with me!"

Erik stood and held his arms out to her. "Dance with me!" he sang.

"Dance with me!" she sang in return and he took her in his arms, dancing to a gavotte. She had no idea who was playing the music now but she never broke their gaze, their feet taking each graceful step. They seem to have been born dancing together all their lives. The music continued and Erik sang to it as they danced.

"Dance with me and see the power of this melody

Do not turn away now

You must face this music's great mystery

You can not turn away, now you belong to the music, to me!"

Adrianna only wanted the sound of his voice, their steps dancing together perfectly, all of it. She did not even know the significance of the lyrics he had just sang to her…and she sang in return.

"I shall dance with you to the end of the world

Take me to the end and dance with me

Here…I belong in this music's rapture

I belong to you, me, I belong to you, only me!"

Behind his mask, Erik's eyes glowed, his heart beating furiously in his chest.

He saw her expression, dreamy from the excitement, the music. B-But had she really meant it? They stopped and Erik saw her wobble on her feet. He smiled at her just as her eyes closed and she fell forward.

He caught her and gently laid her on the black marble floor, her head resting on his lap…just as Christine had once before…

He caressed her face, and he knew. How he had fallen so easily once again! Now what would he do if anyone took his nightingale away from him? He stroked her cheek and his finger traced the corner of his lips. His hand was shaking as he brushed her porcelain pale skin. She was beautiful but there was something more…and yet, how could he be trapped so easily this time, after two years of solitude!

"Let your soul take you where you long to be…only then can you belong to me…"

Adrianna opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her, stroking her ever so gently and then her eyes fell again.

"I thought…she alone could make my song take flight…can you…help me make the music…of…the…night?..." he half whispered, half sang to her.

"…please…help me make the music of the night…" he sighed. She was his now. His alone.

"You belong to me…"


	5. The Phantom Returns

Disclaimer: More lyrics by yours truly but again, more reference to Webber. Darn them for having copyrights! In other news…all things related to The Phantom of the Opera belong to Gaston Leroux and/or Andrew Lloyd Webber. Go split the credit amongst them.

The Nightingale

Chapter 5: The Phantom Returns

The light in her room was so dim, even the candles had been hidden behind a veil from her eyes, so she was surprised when she awoke to find herself in near darkness. But she was comforted and her jitters went down as his voice sang to her in the dark from a different room. She sighed as the sweet strings of a violin accompanied him.

"Leave me never but only return to me

You are mine now, you can never be free

Why, why did you have to betray me?

You could hurt me but I could never hurt you, you see?"

Adrianna was startled by the sound of something solid landing on the floorboards and she thought Erik might be hurt. She instantly stood and called to him.

No answer.

Again she called to him, but as she tried to walk, a great pain struck her head. "Angel? Angel, are you well?" she called through the door. She cracked the door open and heard a clock strike somewhere…that's when the crying began. "Angel, are you okay?" she called. She walked into the great hall where many candles and their fire danced and licked around her. She put her hands over her mouth. "Ang—Erik! Erik!"

She ran to the huddled figure on the floor. He looked up at her, his tear stricken half of his face pale was drained, his clothes disheveled and his hair in a wilt. She stroked his face and noticed the gold glittering from her finger. HE had given HER Christine's ring!

His body shook with sobs, his shoulders tense with some hidden memories of pain still lingering in his mind. She did not even notice that she was calling him by his real name. She hesitantly but more carefully slipped her arms around him to keep him from shaking. She had seen him like this once before…

"Erik, did the church bells forget to ring?" she asked softly.

He looked up at her, more sad than surprised at her accuracy. She brushed his hair back, careful not to touch his mask. Like the day they first danced together, he held her hand at his face and so she saw no reason to keep from stroking him. The bells had always frightened him as a child…

"Erik, Erik, heaven's gates open to the happy angels

Listen, listen to the bells sing for their arrival

They are dancing past the pearly white gates for you

And you too will dance through the gates soon…"

Erik opened his eyes and looked at her. "Please, do not sing that…" he said hoarsely. She let him go, knowing he wanted to stand. He was now angry with her?

He walked a few feet toward where his violin had fallen from his grasp. He picked it up tenderly, examining its strings and glossy wood finish. He was relieved to find it unharmed. But he froze with his back turned to her.

"How do you know my name?" He turned on her, his eyes glowing with fire. "How did you know my mother's lullaby? HOW! Tell me!" he said, picking her up from the floor by her arms. Adrianna tried to escape from his grasp but he held fast to her. His face was so close, now she could really see the embers embedded in his eyes…

"I'm sorry, Angel, forgive me!" she said. Tears began to sting the corners of her eyes.

He let her go…and swept into another door. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of a coffin inside just before the door slammed shut on her. She buried her face in her hands…how could she have even tried to sing that song to him? She knew the song haunted him endlessly. And the bells, they hadn't rung this morning. Was he frightened he would be locked up again?

She sat in the corner crying until she heard the organ in his room blast with heart-tearing music. Grief! She had caused him grief when she only wanted to make him happy!

His voice rang out from the room as the organ's notes tore the souls of everyone who could hear underground. Erik's voice sang with such a power, like he was trying to reopen hell and unleash the demons. Adrianna sang with him, pleading to lock the demons back up…

"Betrayed again and again, this soul has no one to turn to!"

"You are not alone in the war of hearts, there is not only you!"

"I am alone against the cruelty of this world and no mercy!"

"But there are others who wander your same path too, you see!"

Why was she even trying? She could not comfort him like this… She ran up to his door, but would not open it. He continued to play, his voice starting with its rage. Just standing so close to him singing like this made her soul catch fire as the notes entrapped her.

"Why! Why am I cursed with the suffering of everyone's sins, this hideous angel denied from paradise?

Why can I not be there with the beautiful angels in the sky, who is there denying me this right!"

She pounded on the door, pleaded with her voice to open the door and let her in. "Let me in, Erik, please! Erik!" Her face was drained, the power of the notes draining her power. "Don Juan the Triumphant" had the music that truly lived up to its title. But with her last energy, she sang out to him.

"Erik, my angel of music, beauty and light

Your nightingale sings only for you; there is no end to the music of the night!"

The organ began to calm in its notes and the notes of Erik's heart-tearing masterpiece ended…for today. Her head hung, her sobs quieting as she heard footsteps come from inside.

She saw the ends of his black cloak hanging over the end of the coffin, his suit jacket laid across the floor beneath it. Erik picked her up and held her to make her stop crying this time. He stroked her wet face and she wanted to feel his face too. His was wet with tears also. She kept whispering over and over "forgive me, Angel, I am sorry, Erik!"

Erik held her but needed to release her. "Tell me, how do you know my real name? No one other than my friend, Daroga, calls me that anymore, darling. Did you meet him before?"

"No, Erik, I'm just a memory from the past, is all."

And this seemed to satisfy him enough.

"You can tell me all later. I must return you so you can accept the lead role of Felisa, Nightingale." He smiled secretively at her surprised expression. "Let us depart for 'above' now," She nodded, still clinging to him. "Darling, please, I still need to retrieve my jacket and cloak from my chambers, okay?"

She blushed, releasing him.

He returned, looking as if nothing ever happened as she composed herself in her own room. But before she left, the picture of Erik at the piano, dancing with her, crying on the floor for the bells, singing his grief flashed in her mind. She looked at the man as he rowed them across the lake to the other side. Another image flashed in her mind, she saw the brush with the initials in sterling silver on her dresser.

C.D. for "Christine Daae", she had been sleeping in her room, using her brush, and now taken the former prima donna's Angel of Music. Something about this made her uneasy. What if Christine suddenly decided to return?

From the other edge of the boat, Erik observed her distant stare but decided not to ask.

He helped her out of the boat and led her through the dark passageways. Suddenly, they were at her dressing room, stepping through the mirror. She looked back but he was not walking through with her. "Er—Angel?"

"You must go to rehearsals. You will accept your role, yes?" he asked.

She nodded and he disappeared. At that same moment, there was a knock at her door. To her surprise, it was the two managers, Andre' and Firmin. They looked a little jumpy then usual. "Yes, Monsieur Firmin, Monsieur Andre'? May I help you?"

"Well, it seems Carlotta will not be able to sing the part of Felisa. We would very much be honored if you would accept it?" They wanted her to say yes…but how? How did she end up with the part? What happened to Carlotta?

They were to announce this at rehearsals that day and as they left, Adrianna gasped at what they were talking so secretively about.

"How will everyone take this? It's still hard to believe…the Phantom of the Opera has returned!"

She turned to the mirror as it glowed and Erik appeared. He smiled charmingly.

"…there is no end to the Music of the Night!"


	6. One Heart Trapped Within

Disclaimer: Enjoy this chapter of more lyrics, made-up by me, and other things not familiar to the books/musical. All things related to The Phantom of the Opera belong to Gaston Leroux and/or Andrew Lloyd Webber. Go split the credit amongst them.

Special thanks to my reviewers: Countess Alana and Amanda17, you have no idea how much joy they gave me.

Longer chapter? Maybe the author is a bit sick or something…or really bored of Spanish and Algebra homework.

The Nightingale

Chapter 6: One Heart Trapped Within

"Adrianna! Adrianna, over here, quick!" Meg cried to her friend from the other end of the stage a week later. Adrianna pushed her way through this sudden crowd and sat next to her friend who smiled up at her as she laced her ballet shoes. Meg tugged furiously at her laces, her grip white with numb. Something was definitely bothering her today.

"Is everything alright, Meg?" Adrianna asked softly, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You seem very tense today."

Meg gave her a weak smile as she stood and tapped her feet on the ground. "Well, I admit I am a little nervous. But more for the other girls. They have not even tried to practice the market scene once this past week!" She turned to the crowd, her brow furrowed in frustration. "And then this new singer for the role of Renaldo comes and all the girls want to do is swoon in his tracks. We'll never be ready!" she said, throwing her hands up.

Adrianna gave her friend a sympathetic look. But she was curious as to who this man was. She had heard that they had gotten a singer well known on the other side of France who had played the role many times before. She was nervous to meet him, a singer with so much experience working beside her.

She felt the same way when she had her practices with Erik.

Sometimes Erik sang so wonderfully and beautiful that he seemed like nothing of their world. She would feel depressed thinking there were many like him and she stood no chance in singing. She was still new to this and had only sung for friends and family.

She straightened her saddened expression when she noticed Meg staring at her.

"Adrianna?"

"Hmm?"

Meg sighed. "I've been worried about you. You're always cooped in your dressing room and never want to come with me to the Paris streets and shop as much as we did in the beginning. Are you avoiding me?"

Adrianna shook her head fervently. "No, never! I just like to practice singing. I don't want to let anyone down at the premier."

Meg's worried face didn't change. She sat next to her friend again and took Adrianna's hand in hers. "Adrianna, you're disappearing for hours now…has he visited you?"

Adrianna's heart was beating rapidly and she was sure Meg could hear it.

"Adrianna…where in the world have you been hiding…" Meg looked as if she might burst into tears with her words. "You sing perfectly at rehearsals…really you were perfect…I think…I know your secret…"

Adrianna's breath was caught in her throat.

"Tell me, friend, who is your great tutor?" Meg's voice was pleading now.

Clearing her throat of her fearful voice, she answered, "It's not what you think, Meg…I assure you, and there is no Angel of Music. I have no time to meddle with some childish legend. We have a show in a couple of days!" she said, exasperated. She calmed, realizing her friend was only worried about her. "Meg, I am not worthy of the Angel of Music to grant me his glory…if all that they say about his talent and genius is true. I never wished to frighten you."

At least this was true. It pained her greatly to lie to her friend.

Meg nodded and smiled wearily. "You're going to do wonderfully, you hear?" Adrianna nodded. "It's just that…I've received a letter from Christine Daae, the singer I told you about? She has sent me a letter, the first in these two years and she believes the Angel of Music. She saw him and he hurt her. I don't want you to get hurt too."

The mention of Christine's name stabbed her heart over and over. The name frightened her as the Opera Ghost scared the little children. Something told her that this new sense in the prima Donna to suddenly reach contact again wasn't good. Erik could get hurt again and she knew his heart couldn't take anymore.

She did not want to get hurt watching him get hurt either.

"You must be careful, Adrianna. The Phantom has been known to be very dangerous. He's killed and threatened, and he shook the chandelier down upon us too!" Meg shook her head. "I don't want anyone to get hurt again. I do not want those terrible times to return to our Opera House. This is my only home."

Adrianna nodded and Meg released her hand. They both smiled and nodded to check they were both okay. Adrianna didn't want their friendship to start and whither.

That was another thing. Christine and Meg were friends…and if Christine returned…

She would take all her comforts in Paris.

Adrianna watched as Meg took the other ballet girls to practice, scolding them over and over. She would have laughed if she wasn't so down. But she knew she would have something left, her singing. She still loved to sing, needed to sing. It was her life. A cold air swept around her and she looked around and saw something move in the shadows. He revealed part of his face into the light so he could see her for a quick second.

He frowned.

She hadn't even noticed that she had her arms wrapped around her. She was shivering. The words echoed in her head, her friend's worried face blinking at her. "…the Phantom has been known to be very dangerous…"

Adrianna quickly turned so she couldn't see where Erik stood, hiding. She saw the managers motioning for her to go over to them on the other side. She could still feel his gaze, like powerful wings that held her to his control. She thought of different emotions he could be feeling at the same time.

Anger...triumph…and those seductive eyes that lured her to him. She was nothing more than some puppet with strings to be pulled on by everyone. But she had never met anyone who had so much power over her, he was the puppet master.

Yes, Erik's eyes followed her across the stage, watching her sing. But other thoughts, different from what Adrianna was thinking, were going through his head. Wonder…amazement…curiosity… Why had she looked at him that way? He couldn't place it exactly. He swept up to the top of the theatre where he hung above with the stage ropes, watching everyone move below him. Something caught his attention.

Who was that man going over to Adrianna?

Monsieur Firmin and Andre' greeted him warmly. "Miss Hale, this is Ferdinand Pierre. He is to play the role of Renaldo. Monsieur Pierre this is Adrianna Hale. She has the part of Felisa." Pierre stepped over to her and smiled. Monsieur Firmin and Andre' looked excited at how "well" they were getting along so well.

"My! It is a please to meet you, my lovely mademoiselle. I have heard about the gorgeous new singer who has graced the famous Opera House." he said, taking her hand. She plastered a smile to her face, trying to look convincing. "I am surprised that you would still choose to perform with the Opera Ghost haunting around here." he joked.

Erik produced a very low growl but was careful not to be heard.

The other ballet girls were able to escape the wrath of Meg Giry and her mother and ran over to Pierre. They giggled at him. "Yes, you would have thought that she'd leave! I don't think the Opera Ghost would appreciate anyone trying to use his theatre to gain spotlight unless it was Christine Daae!"

Adrianna shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Erik's eyes glittered intriguingly at this.

The girls gathered around Pierre and Adrianna, because he had not yet let go of her hand. Pierre threw back his head with a strong laugh. "But I do not think she should worry, not with a professional working beside her." The girls sighed and whispered to each other. "Miss Hale should not believe in these foolish tales anyway. I most certainly don't!" Erik continued to prowl above the stage, staring venomously at the man as hard as he could.

Madam Giry rushed to the girls and shooed them from the two. "Miss Hale, please begin the song One Heart from the Dungeon Scene."

Adrianna nodded but looked nervously from Pierre to Madam Giry to Meg standing beside her. Her friend nodded with a reassuring smile. She pictured something that she would sing to in her mind, a lesson her mother had taught her to get rid of stage fright. She imagined her father there in his rocking chair where he probably waited for her on their porch.

Still, she could not sing.

She glanced nervously around her and Madam Giry looked worried. Again she searched her mind for something and saw a hand. Her heart skipped a beat, it was hers. But another hand, dressed richly in white glove touched hers. She grew frightened as the thought revealed Erik but she found that she could hear something sing to her.

"Take my heart…" It was her voice. She was singing. "…and you will see,

We are one heart, you and me

Let us run to the end of the world!

In your arms I long to be!"

Sobs of fear threatened to break loose. He was there; somewhere and she would never be able to leave his prison, his control, his power. But she could see Erik, when they first met.

A boy, not much older then thirteen years of age sat on the bench, waiting for his turn…

…to be jeered by the crowds.

If his mother had only loved him….he would not be here to face this torment.

But he had also chosen this fate.

Adrianna saw the boy, his chin in his hand.

There was a tattered piece of cloth over his face…

When he saw her, she ran…

But she returned everyday to catch a glimpse of him for week.

One day he called to her and told her his name.

He was not there the next day.

"And return…return to me your heart and be

Loved in this world of unfair cruelty…" Erik felt his body shaking as he clenched the ropes, this powerful urge to sing back to her growing stronger with each word she sang. It was the most curious thing which happened to him every rehearsal he watched. He needed to sing! He must sing with her!

He caught himself and steadied his nerves. He continued to listen to her voice…

"Take me, leave this unkind world behind

And save me, take me, fly me into the sky….!"

Her shoulders shook slightly and fiery eyes stared at her from the dark wherever she looked. She tried to push them away but she then noticed their softness and gentleness. She felt her hand stretch to them.

"We are one heart, forever and everyday

My heart has chosen…"

Let my heart…

"…and will stay…this way…"

…find its way.

"…until they take it…away…!"

Adrianna let her hand fall from the emptiness she was trying to reach and looked at Madam Giry who smiled proudly at her. "Very well, my dear, the managers are always glad to hear you improving so much when we never thought you needed it in the first place!"

Everyone turned to Pierre to sing and he seemed to grow two feet taller at this.

"Come with me and I will show you

All you need to know…"

Erik watched carefully, the music reaching his ears. No, this would just not do. He was not right to sing with her…next to her… There voices could never be one, never be enjoyed together. His voice was strong and proud when the character of Renaldo was supposed to be shy and hiding under his father's shadow when inside he fought fiercely in the eyes of danger…he was a soul determined never to hurt Felisa who's own spirit was quiet, frightened of letting her heart go to any man…

But also, Erik didn't like this Pierre one bit.

He had seen the play before, but it was new to his Opera House. He remembered as the gypsies danced by the fire and he was allowed to sit next to their leader who greatly admired Erik's talents. He was the only one who would go near him. The others began to act scenes from a play they had witness in the streets and sang their same songs. The voice of the gypsies haunted and delighted him to the very day. It was them who taught him to play his beloved violin.

Erik shook his head of the thoughts from the past. He had to meet Adrianna in her dressing room so they could practice together. The premier was in a few days, she needed more training. He told her once he would be able to make her song "open the gates of heaven". He smiled, seeing her expression, dazzled and lighted with happiness at his words.

He watched her from behind the mirror as she stared back at her reflection, unknowing he too was watching her. He gasped as her hand stretched to him but she quickly put it down, squeezing her hands in her lap.

He could hear her softly. "The Phantom of the Opera is there—inside my mind…"

a/n: This one is very long…I don't know why, hadn't written a chapter in only two days and this spills out, I guess. And if you haven't guessed the return of a certain character, I advise you to reread this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. There is something going on with Adrianna and Erik's relationship of curiosity and interest. Erik never said he loved her, only that she was his. Maybe he could admit to the love of having her with him. He never really said 'I love her'. So…hearts and old memories will be broken in future chapters.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Explanation for "Ferdinand Pierre":

I thought I'd make him come from Spain so I got "Ferdinand" and then I wanted him to be French so I bugged my friend in Biology who took French class, I take Spanish, and she told me the simplest one of all "Pierre". She just stared at me like I was crazy after I took it in and began to scribble furiously at my paper. I should thank her but then she'd go "you're mental" on me.


End file.
